forget
by fingerless
Summary: Fem Harry/ Hotch just smut don't expect much plot.


Hotch couldn't believe he was doing this. He had gotten home at 2 in the morning after a case, Jack was with jessica and he didn't want to go home to an empty house. he went to the club a couple blocks down from his house and sat nursing a drink trying to forget everything that was going wrong. He turned his head to the side when he felt someone sit down in the chair next to him. She was beautiful, she had long black hair flowing down to her lower back, she was wearing black skinny jeans a red crop top and black converse. She had beautiful high cheek bones and tanned skin he gasped a little when she turned to him and saw her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"You trying to forget," She asked. nodding to his drink. She looked to young to have anything to try and forget but through his line of work he knew bad guys didn't care your age they just wanted to hurt.

"Yah," Hotch said, "You," He asked nodding his head to the drink she was nursing.

"Always," She said taking another drink from her glass. "wanna forget with me," She said hopping off her stool surprising him with how short she was 5'5" foot tops which was a big difference compared to his 6'1". she reached out a hand to him and he grabbed it getting off his stool. She led him to the dance floor. They stood his front to her back swaying to the music he put his hands on her waist and she put hers on his hands. They were going very fast paced to the music making Hotch feel that ever familier tightness in his pants. He had hoped she didn't notice.

That's when a slow song came on, she turned around in his arms placing her arms around his neck as best she could. "Im harri by the way," She said. "aaron" he replied.

He pulled her close their bodies so close together they were practically one. He placed his chin on the top of her head breathing in her scent. He felt a vibration on his chest and he pulled back to hear what she had said.

"want to get out of here," she asked again looking up into his eyes. he knew it was a bad idea but how can you say no to those eyes. He nodded his head yes and they were out the door.

* * *

Five minutes later they were stumbling into Hotch's house he had opened the door his lips still on hers in a heated kiss. They stumbled into the front door kicking off there shoes, he brought her to the couch he sat down and she climbed onto his lap straddling it. She started to unbutton his shirt as he was making his way down her throat. He must have hot a good spot because she stopped unbuttoning his shirt and gave out a low moan. He loved that sound, and didn't want it to end so he kept on going at that spot till it was bright purple from the attack and she was a muddled mess.

He pulled down her shirt exposing her lace covered breast. He unhooked the bra in the back and went in to suck on her nipple she was a complete wreck now. She put her hands on his chest and he stopped immediately he was about to apologize thinking he had done something wrong but instead she slid off his lap onto her knees and unzipped his pants pulling down his boxers exposing his dick.

At first she just dick one lick up the side, Aaron threw his head back, after not being touched in so long it felt amazing. She took his tip into her mouth rolling her tongue across the top of ot, then she swallowed it whole in one quick motion causing Aaron to be so shocked he yelled out her name. "Oh my god, He said panting as she went up in down with her mouth taking her time getting it all in the back out. he was panting he had grabbed onto her hair to steady himself, when he was sure he was about to explode into her mouth she popped her mouth off and stood up. He looked up at he shock, but she just pulled her jeans off, then her painties which were dripping from her arousal. She straddled his lap again and slowly lowered herself onto his dick.

She began rocking herself up and down, up and down. he grabbed onto her hips to steady her. he couldn't help but stare at her giant boobs going up and down with her body as she rode his dick. She was panting and moaning and Aaron loved it. She came with a cry of his name and he he had to lift her up another time and he came placing his face into her neck muffling his cry of ecstasy.


End file.
